Shoot me, I dare you
by aboyinwonderland
Summary: North and South Korea have always been the best of friends when they were small. Together with China, Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan a perfect family. The twins did everything together, and just the thought of living separately was depressing, but of course, that was then. And what happens when the Korean war breaks out? Will they ever be as close to one another as they were before?
1. Chapter 1

It had always been like this, as long as he could remember. His people dying, starving and begging for food.

But why was he the one? Couldn't it have been his brother?

But then again, it was his own choice. He couldn't possibly let his own brother nor his people experience the pain he was going through.

A soft sigh left the North Koreans lips as he closed his eyes. Leaning back on the chair as he tried to ignore the pain dwelling in him.

Since his people were suffering, so was he.

The lack of food wasn't anything good, but it was his bosses' choice. And he had to listen to his boss, whether he wanted to or not. And of course, he knew that his boss knew the best.

He opened his eyes again, just to gaze out at the big field, his own soldiers marching. It was dazzling, beautiful. This was the way it should be. But why did it feel so wrong?

Oh if they just knew what was hiding outside these borders.

His boss, had told him that all the other nations wanted to fight them, wanted to start a war. Because, North Korea was powerful and they all longed for that power.

But he knew it wasn't the truth, it couldn't be true.

There was a lot more nations more powerful than him.

''North Korea.''

He turned around, just to see his boss smiling at him, hands behind his back, a smile, how long ago was it he last saw a smile? But his boss smile wasn't the one he longed for. it was cold, and hard. No emotions what so ever.

Immediately the nation stood up, bowing before questioning ''Yes, sir?''

''The soldiers seem to be weak. They're not working hard enough'' The boss mumbled, staring out the field with cold eyes.

Weak..

Of course they were weak!

They barely got any food at all!

''I see.. What shall we do about it?'' the nation himself asked his boss, being sure to keep his voice steady.

His boss sighed. ''We will just have to train them harder.''

Again.

His boss had been keeping saying that as an answer the last three months, or was it five? he really didn't know, but it didn't matter.

''Understood, sir.'' North Korea said and walked over to the marching group.

His boss huffed. A cocky smile on his face as he watched the nation make his way to the group, the group immediately stopping as they saw the nation approaching them.

The rain was smattering against his window glass as he sat alone in his living room.

The only sound heard except the rain was the clicking of a gaming control.

He sighed, obviously bored by the weather and the game. He had already managed this game several times, and he couldn't think of anything better to do.

The nation stood up and made his way to the kitchen, fetching a glass of water.

He sat down at the kitchen table with the water glass in front of him and flipped up his phone. Maybe he could call someone? Like China or Hong Kong? The nation scrolled down his contact list, as he came upon a name he hadn't thought of.

North Korea.

He grimaced as he clicked on the name, to see the telephone number. Should he really call his brother..? He knew what his boss wanted. But.. North Korea was his own brother, and he couldn't possibly do something like that…

Or.. could he?

South Korea knew that he had to invite North over to success. He couldn't take the risk to do it in Norths' land, since he didn't know the consequences.. And it was way better in South Korea than North Korea.

Once he had made up his mind, he clicked on the number and waited a few intense seconds before he heard the familiar voice in the other end of the line.

''Anneyonghaseo, North!'' South Korea smiled, trying to sound cheerful.

''South.'' the twin brother greeted. ''what do you want?'' he added

''ehh… Nothing special..'' he answered, pondering about how he could ask him. It would probably be weird if he asked directly. ''So what are you up to?'' he asked hesitantly.

''…Nothing..'' The person in the other line answered uncertainly. ''was that everything?'' he asked

'' oh, no.. The real reason I called was because I'm bored, and wondered if you wanted to… maybe come over?'' he answered, feeling a bit embarrassed over the question. It would indeed be awkward if his brother didn't want.

Silence settled upon the two nations, South Korea almost thought North had hung up before the answer came ''I'm actually busy right now. But I'm sure my boss would let me come over a little while..''

South Korea smiled at that, it had indeed been a long time ago he saw his brother ''Alright! see you soon then!'' he said before the other one hung up. Sitting still at the kitchen table and letting his thoughts drift away.

After a few minutes the nation stood up, and started to walk to his living room, scrutinising a gun lying on the table. He took a shaky inhale and picked up the gun, hiding it behind his back in the trousers. Not that he could escape it.. It would be quick.

Suddenly a knock was heard in the silent house making South Korea to jump at the sudden noise. He sighed and faked a smile as he walked to the door, casting a quick glance at himself in the hall mirror before he opened the door, to be met by a soaking brother. ''North!'' South Korea smiled and let the older twin come in. ''You could have told me it was raining at your place.'' North sighed and took off his jacket, the water dripping on the floor. ''Haha, sorry I didn't think of it.'' He answered, receiving a silent nod from the other one.

''So, how are you?'' The younger twin questioned.

''Fine. Just fine.'' North answered. He was doing absolutely fine. His people being killed by protesting, or not getting enough food. Everything was fine.

''and you?'' he asked back, not really caring about the answer.

South Korea shrugged ''I'm doing fine.'' He said ''Samsung has become a great world seller!'' he smiled ''Not as good as apple but still..'' he added as an afterthought.

''Sounds.. interesting..'' North answered casually, not really knowing what else to say.

''yeah. I didn't think it would become such a success. Well, what do you want to do?'' He asked instead as he noticed he was loosing the others interest.

''um, we're at your place, I don't know what there is to do here.'' North Korea answered avoiding South's eyes.

''I could show you around, but it's raining right now so..'' South Korea said, moving his attention towards the window.

''Or we could just play a game.'' North Korea mentioned, even if he didn't have as great contact with South Korea now as before, he still knew that his brother liked, no, liked wasn't the right word, South Korea was basically obsessed with games.

South beamed up, a happy smile forming his lips, a smile that North had missed a lot. He had basically missed all his brothers enthusiasm. ''Yes! Let's play a game!'' his younger twin exclaimed and walked over to the living room again. ''Got world of warcraft?'' North asked him after he hang up his dripping wet jacket and followed South to the living room. ''Eh.. Sorry, no..'' South said with a grimace, he really didn't play any war games, the memory of war just disgusted him. ''That's fine. What games do you have then?'' North asked and seated himself in the couch.

''Well.. I mostly play 'creative' games, so Minecraft, Zelda, Mario and such.''

''Just pick one then'' North shrugged, he really didn't know any of those games, but maybe it would be fun.

The younger nation walked over to his TV and dropped down on the floor, going through all his games. And that was a lot of games. He put in a disk and then stood up and walked over to the couch. ''Zelda. That's a fun game'' he smiled and gave his brother the control ''do you know how to.. do?'' he asked gently. Just receiving a nod. Of course North Korea knew how to play, he wasn't stupid. As the prologue of the game begun, both brothers watched with great interest. South then explaining what he should search for or do. Actually, it looked like North was enjoying this. The younger brother couldn't help but to smile, he hadn't seen North relaxed for a long time, and it made him feel happy to see his brother relaxed once in a while.

South swallowed as remembered what his boss had told him, he really didn't want to do it.. But he couldn't possibly say no. he stood up. Not getting any attention from his brother, he walked to the hall and stopped, quietly turning around.

_Just do it_

_You promised you would _

South bit his lip, and with a trembling hand he took out the gun that was placed on his back.

_Dammit! It's not that difficult!_

with determination he aimed the gun at his brother sitting on the couch

_it's not like you would kill him.. just.. make him weaker.. _

his bosses' words echoed in his head as he held his breath

Without any further thought, he pushed the trigger.

North Korea dropped the control, as he knelt down on the floor. A great pain spread in his body as he clutched his chest. But the pain wasn't coming from there, it was coming from behind him. He felt something warm and sticky trickling down his back as he coughed, trying to catch his breath that was fleeing.

_What have I done?_

South Korea quickly ran over to his brother and knelt down, stuttering inaudible words. North Korea just hit him away, making South Korea even more sadder. The betrayal and hurt was clearly seen in North Koreas eyes as he coughed some more. Apologising wasn't enough.

**A/N**

**So that was it .-. omg poor North Korea ; A ; **

**I will continue with this fan fiction, but firstly**

**It won't continue from the part North got shot. **

**It will continue before that incident, when they were just children. But of course, I will also write the continuing of this, just a little later **

**I know this may seem confusing (And I'm just confusing myself even more) but you'll see when the next chapter comes out ^^**

**I hope this didn't go too quick, it felt like everything happened so quickly it's just confusing and crappy!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter ouo **

**And it would make me really happy if anyone reviewed! :D**

**DISCLAIMER; Hetalia nor it's characters belongs to me, it belongs to the rightful owner Hidekaz Himaruya. **


	2. Chapter 2

As mentioned before, South and North Korea did everything together.

They were almost identical, the only thing different was that the slightly younger twin had a blue hanbok, as the other brother had a red one.

Their hairstyles were also different. North Korea having slightly longer hair; yet too short to be put in a ponytail.

As known nations are born to represent a country, represent its people and culture, but what happens when twins are created?

The moon was high above the sky, making the cold night lighter together with the stars. A calm wind sailed over the landscape, such beautiful landscape, almost like in a dream. That it could fade away which second ever.

''Aniki will be mad..'' The older twin brother looked up at the younger one, a small grin on his face as he tied the shoelace of South. ''Don't worry! he's fast asleep.'' came the answer of the older one. ''But what if he wakes up?'' he asked, watching his brother standing up and fixing his hanbok.

North shrugged casually ''I don't think he will'' he said and took a hold of his younger twins hand before he quietly opened the door, trying to make it not creak, but it was impossible.

North let go of his brothers hand once they were outdoors and he closed the door.

South was already wandering off, probably too restless to wait ''let's go to the river da-ze'' he smiled and begun to run when he was sure that North couldn't catch up with him. ''Hey! wait up!'' he heard the slightly older one call out, but of course that only made him run faster. North sighed before he also begun to run, making sure to keep a close eye on the twin brother. Even if North Korea wasn't so much older than his brother, he had still always felt that he had the responsibility to watch over him when China or any of their other brothers weren't there, and to be honest he did quite of a good job.

As expected, South didn't have the energy to run such a long way, just after a few minutes North noticed his brother slowing down while breathing heavily.

''already tired?'' North asked and couldn't help but to grin, watching South catching his breath.

He just received a pout from the younger one

''Sorry'' North said with a small giggle. ''ok, it's not far from here'' he said instead and started to walk after he caught his breath.

North Korea walked first, looking behind him to be sure that South was following him as he could already hear the water splashing against the stones.

Such a calming melody.

A small smile coloured his face as he could discern the glittering water from the dark, black forest.

Apparently South had also seen it as he was now running towards the river, the sound of water flooding getting louder for every step.

South was looking over the black water, reflecting the beautiful moon as he looked back at his brother, with a grin plastered on his face. ''I'm going to do something stupid now'' he said as North had stopped beside him, looking at his younger brother with a dumbfounded expression ''what do you mean?'' he asked, not liking where this was leading to.

''Just wait and watch'' was the answer as South Korea backed a few steps, having a confused brother watching him.

Eventually South stopped, and determination was reflected in his eyes as he nervously licked his lips, with all his might he ran forward to the river and before North could register what was going on South jumped, he flew over the water a few seconds before getting hardly met with the ground, making him stumble before falling to the ground.

''I can't believe you just did that!'' North said, perplexed.

''I just jumped over the river!'' South smiled happily back at his brother on the other side of the water.

''I also want to try!'' North said determined, also backing a few steps as he had seen his brother do a couple of seconds ago.

''Just don't fall into the water da-ze!'' He heard his brother call back as he started running with all his energy, just to stop before the soil met the liquid.

He almost fell over, but luckily he could regain his balance. He looked down, embarrassed that he hadn't jumped.. but.. it just looked so scary.. and who knew how deep the water was!

He coughed awkwardly as he looked up to see his brothers bewildered face ''Why did you stop?'' he asked

''I.. eh.. I didn't want to risk to get wet'' came the answer. ''And what if I fall down in the water when I'm jumping back?'' he explained

''Oh.. I didn't think of that..'' South mumbled and looked down in the black liquid, just waiting to envelope him. Now all of a sudden the water seemed scary and threatening. ''I'll come back!'' South called out as he backed again

''Careful'' North Korea said as he saw his brothers fists clenched into balls.

He watched South who started running and eventually he jumped back, but just as he was a few centimetres away from the safe ground, he felt how his speed had stopped and before he knew it he was falling, to be engulfed by the water a few seconds later, just able to hear a scream of his name before his ears were covered with water and the breath knocked out of him.

_Stupid stupid stupid_

He started flailing with his arms, in hope to come back to the surface, not noticing how cold the water was, and soon he could see a hand appearing in the water, it was not that long though and actually didn't help that much.

North cursed quietly as he saw his brother loosing the speed and falling into the water. Of course this would happen. His brother just came up with the most stupidest ideas in history! he saw his brother getting embraced by the water, but he couldn't possibly drench himself, he couldn't swim! ''South!'' he called out watching his brother sink deeper, damn, how deep was this river?

Eventually the younger one started to flail his arms, and slowly he started coming up, North Korea stuck down a hand under the water, ready to help his brother up as he finally felt the clumsy grasp of the twin, with determination he pulled him up, helping him up on the grass.

Both brothers panting heavily, just one of them drenched from top to toe. ''You could have drowned!'' Came Norths scowl ''s-sorry'' South Korea apologised with a stutter as he really did look sorry. ''Just.. don't do anything that stupid again!'' North continued ''You scared me!'' he added and stood up.

''Hurry, we have to get home before the others will notice we're gone'' he sighed and reached out his small hand to help the other one up.

South willingly took his brothers hand again and let North help him up. ''Are you freezing?'' North answered as he watched his brother trembling, there was a short pause before South nodded and said ''just a little'' he hadn't noticed how cold the water was until now.

''You can get changed once we're home''.

A nod.

Finally the house was seen and it seemed to be as peaceful as before. North sighed in relief as they approached the building, he put a finger towards his lips, hushing the younger one and slowly opening the door that gave away a small creak at the cold night.

Surprised, North Korea backed away, making South follow his steps as a tired upset elder brother watched them.

''North, South, Care to explain?'' China asked them, arms crossed over his chest.

The twins exchanged glances with each other, non of them wanting to explain. Eventually North broke the silence

''South fell into the water'' North Korea said shortly as he pointed at an embarrassed South Korea. China sighed and moved away from the door to let the two younger brothers in in the warm house. 'China closing the door after them. ''South, go get changed aru'' China said and just when North was about to follow his brother he heard the protest from China ''North, you stay here''. North swallowed as South shoot him an empathising eye.

China sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger. The young nation already knew this wasn't going to be good.

''What did South do to fall in to the water?'' China eventually asked after a long pause, keeping his voice low not to wake the others up, he had stopped to rub his temples and looked at the small nation instead.

North Korea frowned, thinking back at the incident. ''he wanted to jump over, and at first he succeeded but when he should jump back he.. fell.'' he explained. China frowned, unsure if he could believe the young nation. ''I see.. Well luckily he didn't drown. But I don't want that to happen again.'' China said with a stern voice. ''I'm too tired to argue right now, make sure that South gets dry clothes and I'll see you tomorrow aru'' China said with a small smile, probably feeling sorry for North, and he wasn't the one in blame. North breathed out, relieved that there wasn't any thing more to explain or get cleared. He nodded to China, showing that he understood before he went off to his, Souths, Hong Kongs' and Macaus' room. As he entered the room he saw that non of the nations were asleep, South Korea - had gotten dry clothes, or it was actually his pyjamas and luckily that was dry was sitting on Macaus' bed together with Macau telling stories or just explaining the incident not long ago. Hong Kong was sitting on the floor, playing with some… he had no idea what it was and he honestly didn't care. ''North!'' Macau smiled and waved at the elder nation. ''did Aniki get mad?'' South asked carefully, keeping his voice low. North shook his head, making both nations frown. ''That's good'' Macau said as he seemed to notice Hong Kong on the floor. ''Hey Hong, What are you up to?'' he asked, making Hong Kong look up ''I'm trying to summon the devil'' He said with a smirk, South furrowed his eyebrows as Macau just gave him a shocked look, North as well just looking at him with shock.

there was a silent pause before Hong Kong burst out laughing, not too loud though since he didn't want to get scolded by China. ''I was kidding, hahahah, you should have seen your expressions!'' he smiled, a door flung open and revealed China standing there. ''Go to sleep!'' he hissed, making all small nations jolt ''It's already one o'clock! You'll wake the whole house up aru!'' he continued. The small nations apologising and crept back into bed. Macau yawned as he moved to find a comfortable position. ''Macau stop moving!'' Hong Kong said annoyed, ''King Kong shh, you'll make Aniki mad'' South Korea said quietly as Macau giggled. ''don't call me King Kong!'' Hong Kong replied but couldn't help to smile at that stupid nickname. ''Hey, did North fall asleep?'' Macau wondered poking North who was sleeping beside him,''mmn.. Iwm awake..'' he answered tiredly, releasing a yawn. ''oh, okay! then let's t-'' Macau begun but got interrupted by a gentle knock on the other side of the wall. ''We probably woke Japan up..'' Hong Kong said with a snort.

Eventually the nations fell into a deep slumber after being awake such a long time.

The next morning South Korea was woken up by someone calling his name. He yawned tiredly and covered his ears with his blanket, not wanting to wake up. A sound of footsteps and soon the door was open. ''Ohayo South'' he heard a calm voice, followed by some quick footsteps ''South! Time to wake up!'' came the familiar voice of Thailand. ''Iwm sweepy..'' South mumbled and refused to move ''you're the only one still asleep, and it's already 10 am'' Thailand said, observing the small form under the blanket, Japan had already gone over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes for his younger 'brother'

South Korea huffed as he rubbed his eyes, a tired yawn escaping his lips as he sat up, a couple of clothes being thrown onto him as two laughs followed. ''Okay, get changed now and we'll see you downstairs'' Thailand said before he made his way to the door.

''is Aniki mad..?'' South finally asked Japan

''I think he has gotten over it.'' Japan smiled helping the little nation to get dressed.

''Finally you're awake!'' North Korea smiled as he sipped some tea

''sure took time'' Hong Kong said, his mouth full of rice.

''I heard you fell in the river yesterday'' Taiwan mentioned with a small giggle

''That's not funny! and who told you that?'' South replied as he took a seat beside North and Japan.

Taiwan pointing at Hong Kong who was sitting beside her.

''okay okay, enough argument.'' China said and handed South Korea a small bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks.

It was clearly seen that China was irritated and upset. But should he really be that upset? South had survived after all.

mentioned nation took up his chopsticks and started to eat the rice, picking a few vegetables from a bowl in front of him. China smiled at South when he met the younger nations eyes, before he looked at Japan. South Korea, and probably a few other nations noticed the hostile glance China was giving the other asian nation, Thailand feeling uncomfortable to be between these two.

Taiwan frowned ''Is something wrong China?'' she asked as she attempted to take a vegetable only to have it hit the table.

China immediately stopped looking at Japan and turned to face Taiwan ''No, not at all aru'' he smiled as Thailand rolled his eyes.

**A/N **

**Second chapter done, yes! :D**

**haha poor South, falling into the water when he tried to be cool xD**

**well, that kind of things happens. **

**And I decided to add most of the asian nations in this fanfic, since it will be better then ^^**

**This is a big difference than the first chapter, just look at how close North and South were! It´s sad how it turns out later… **

**Well, I decided to use the names North Korea and South Korea, even if they aren't really the personification of that country since North and South didn't even exist at that time.. I just didn't know what to call them, so yeah x)**

**But what's up with China and Japan?**

**Japan seem to avoid China and China seem to get colder towards him.. huehue you'll find that in the next chapter!… or the next again..**

**Please review if you liked the story, or just if you noticed some mistakes I made x3**


End file.
